Johanna Warden
Johanna Elizabeth Warden, born 29th of March 3789 in Richbrough, Holy Luthori Empire, dead 5 march 3880, was a liberal politician and professional art dealer. Background Warden was born in a typical middle-class family in Richbrough and was brought up by her parents. Her father was a surgeon and her mother a High school teacher. She was the only child and was brought up very harsh by her brash mother. In Warden's memoirs she claims that the relation with her mother was tense her entire childhood and youth. Warden studied in local schools and after graduation she was sent to University in Adlerberg, Utagia. There she studied history, theology and art. During her years 3808-3812 in Adlerberg she engaged in politics and was inspired by the young, liberal, politician Edith Gripenwald. Who, unlike Warden, came from silver-spoon conditions. Warden early desired to became and MP and succeeded in the 3814 election where the Liberal Alliance gained a few seats. Warden started very early with her art dealing and started to work as an assistant Auctioneer in Fort William in 3812. After one year she was able, with some economical help from her father, to open up an antique shop in the Old city in Fort William. Political career When becoming an MP in 3814, the 25 year old Warden was stunned by the political climate. The Liberal Alliance held over 63% of the seats in the parliament and the Imperial Sealbearer Edith Gripenwald ruled the Cabinet as well as the Parliament with and iron fist. Warden engaged in domestic issues like infrastructure and medical services. She soon made a reputation of stern classical liberalism, and became a political giant in the right wing faction of the party in less than two years. First Office In 3818 the Liberals lost 50% of their mandates in a disastrous election but Warden's constituency held the fort and she made it into the parliament. In 3820 the elderly Stan Collins, who had been an MP for 46 years, retired due to health issues. And a debate broke out and the more left-minded MP's of Liberal Alliance wanted a more social liberal Group Leader. And in a chaotic session Warden was brought up as young and promising candidate and she was elected as such, aged 31 years old. Second Office During the two years she ran out of bound with Gripenwald and she was forced to leave after the budget question in 3822. And for some years she retired from politics and ran her art dealing business in Fort William. But in 3827 she was convinced to a come-back by the new partyleader Rudolf Bultmann and she again enjoyed great support in her constituency and made it into parliament in a completely disastrous election. The 3827 election is sometimes referred to as the Downfall, in the Liberal Alliance. For 12 years she held none official posts in the Liberal Alliance but was in 3839 elected as 1st Vice chairman in Liberal Alliance as well as Group Leader in the Parliament. After this, she encreased her efforts in the hard times the LA had fallen into. Cabinet post After the succesful 3850 election, Warden was appointed Minister of Justice by the centrist Head of Government. She was 61 when appointed and seen as the Cabinet's nestor. Although never a minister before, she had over 35 years of poltiical experience. She held the position for four years and were seen as a very harsh minister. In 3854, when the right-wing parties lost the early elections, her cabinet was replaced by a centre-left one. After that she choosed to retire in 3856 from her parliamantary post. Aged 67.